


A little astral projection fun never killed anyone.

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Six months ago Annie left home to become the Old Witch's apprentice. Now she's coming back home for the first time and she wants to show the boys and Blaine what she's finally capable of.





	A little astral projection fun never killed anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular instance of the universe, Blaine is a man who used to live in Adelar, a small village that got ravaged and burned to ashes by plunderers years ago. He used to teach survival and fighting techniques to the kids there, but when the plunderers came he only managed to save a handful of them, and they escaped with only their lives.
> 
> This story has been written for LDF's thINKtober 2018 (4. Astral Projection)

Doing magic has been hard for Annie, especially growing up. When they were kids, the disparity between her and the guys was pretty obvious. Leo could start throwing knives in the morning and hit a target fifty yards away by noon, even if knives were not his weapon of choice. Adam, in Blaine's own words, was born with a sword in his hands, so it had never been a question of teaching him how to use it, but refining his technique. 

But magic is different, practice is not enough to become a witch and, even when you actually need to practice, the amount of practice you need to do one crappy spell is way bigger than what you need to perform a perfect lunge. It took Annie years just to make a simple sparkle with her fingers and that too lasted just a few seconds. While the boys were jumping off trees and sparring with each other, her days were spent just reading books and books on magic. And for the first five years of her training, all she was expected to do was learning how to _visualize_. Sitting cross-legged on a tree stump, she had to see things in her mind and do things to those things in her mind. It was supposed to train her to later conjure stuff that simply wasn't there, but everything she did was not real and it was very frustrating.

On top of that, Blaine couldn't really help her as he did with the boys, because he himself was a warrior not a magician. He could train her to be physically strong to better manage magic – as magic is a powerful energy that requires fit bodies – and that he did, by forcing her to do all the exercise the boys did, but other than that she was on her own. And sometimes all the hard work she would do felt pointless as Blaine wasn't really able to recognize it, even though he was ever supportive.

Until she started to make some real magic – that is magic that everybody could _see_ – the boys would say that she was pretending to be a witch to avoid real work. They were just joking, of course, but sometimes they were annoying. Some other times they were straight out infuriating. Learning how to shoot grenades and to coalesce water into a water tornado definitely made them a little more respectful, but weapons were still more appealing to them, anyway. 

But she is a new girl now and a more powerful witch. She has become the apprentice of a real witch six months ago and this is the first time she comes back home. She's excited to spend some quality time with the boys and, most of all, with Blaine, but right now all she can think of is the way she's going to stop them from saying anything bad about magic for the rest of their lives, let alone probably scare them to death. She left the house pretty much knowing only elemental magic, but she's coming back knowing way more than that.

Annie is supposed to see them all tomorrow morning, but she sees no reason why she shouldn't pay them a little visit tonight. She sits on the ground, her legs crossed. When she closes her eyes now, she can see everything that surrounds her – visible and invisible alike. Visualization has no secrets anymore fore her. But that is not what she's going to do tonight. With just a little push of her mind, she manages to detach a fraction of her spirit from her body, and as it remains seated on the ground, she raises above it, light, immaterial and free from her mortal remains.

As the spirit exists on a totally different plane, it is not constricted by the laws of physics or time. So, in the blink of an eye, she has left the room at the inn and she's back in her old room she shares with the boys. Adam is sleeping quietly in his bad. He's always hot, so his blanket is neatly folded at the foot of his bed. Leo, on the other hand, he's always cold, but he's never still – not even in his sleep – so he's currently sleeping upside down, with his head down the bed, wrapped up in a mess of blankets. Annie chuckles as she lands gracefully on the floor between the two bed. “Boys?” She calls, loud enough for them to hear.

Adam literally springs up, on hand to his sword already. Every strange noise instantly alerts him. It's a little sad that his brain is now considering her voice something _unusual_. She likes to train with the Old Witch, but she really misses home and she can't wait to be back for good. Leo is a little bit slower to realize someone is in the room, but the fact that he actually does is a great step forward for him. He used to sleep through earthquakes when she left.

The first thing he does, tho, is screaming. And when he screams, Adam screams too. None of them stops to actually look at her and see her face. All they register is a translucent shape glimmering in the darkness of the room and that's enough to scare them. Leo launches himself on Adam's bed. “Kill it!” She shouts in Adam's face.

“You can't kill a ghost, it's already dead!” Adam screams back at him.

“Then run!” Leo shouts again, fumbling off Adam's bed and kicking him in the face in the process. Adam moans in pain but quickly follows him. Annie can hear them scream again and then crash against Blaine in the hall.

“What's going on with you two?” The man asks.

“There's a ghost in our room!”

“And he wants to eat us!”

Annie doesn't need to be there to know the kind of face Blaine is making right now. “Did you take drugs again!?” He asks.

“No!” Leo says offended. Then he grabs him by the hand and drags him in to the room. “You come and see for yourself!”

Blaine is about to grumble something, but his eyes fall on her, patiently sitting on Leo's bed. “Hello everyone,” she waves at them.

Leo's jaw drops. “Are you dead?” 

Annie chuckles. “No, it's an astral projection. I'm in a inn a few miles from here,” she says. 

“Then why did you do that!” Leo screams, suddenly angry. “You've almost scared us to death!”

“Speak for yourself,” Adam mutters.

Annie chuckles again. “Both your faces were priceless,” she grins. “And I had never heard you to let out such high-pitched sounds. It was glorious, but now I have to go. Just know I will never let you two live this one down. See you tomorrow!”

“No, wait!

“Annie, no!”

But she throws them a kiss and she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
